Jealous
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Jay is jealous of Adam's relationship with Lita. This time, it's Adam's turn to provide reassurance. E&C. Please Review!


**Title:** Jealous

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Adam/Lita, Phil/Jeff

**Summary:** Jay is jealous of Adam's relationship with Lita. This time, it's Adam's turn to provide reassurance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**OOOO**

Jay couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Adam, _his_ Adam, was receiving a lap dance from Lita. That wasn't in the script. He stood backstage, fuming. No soul dared to cross his path. The plastic water bottle in his hand was crushed in his frustration, water spewing from the mouthpiece and covering his hand and the floor. But his eyes never once left the screen, disbelief coloring his features. The little slut had the audacity to be enjoying it too! There was no way to mistake the none-to-subtle thrust of his hips as an 'accident'… the other blond was heavily aroused.

He had to forcibly restrain himself from throwing a full-out bitch fit, because really… Adam was _his_. Adam had been his for ten years, and now he was losing him to some skanky red-head who couldn't figure out that your pants are supposed to be at your waist – or at hips at the very least. Biting back a string of colorful curses, he threw the water bottle on the floor somewhere near the trash and made a beeline for his locker room. He really didn't want to be in a sizeable crowd when he was ready to kill…

Storming down the hall, he avoided the other Superstars and Divas like the plague. A few shot him uncertain looks, but he ignored them. He certainly wasn't in the mood to talk. When he finally reached the door labeled with his name, he raced inside and slammed the door closed behind him. Voices floated around in the hallway. It sounded like they were talking about his odd behavior, but he couldn't exactly be sure. And, to be honest, he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he had lost his boy to the red-haired whore.

"Shit!" Jay hissed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. He wouldn't cry. His pride seemed to be a roadblock that he was constantly trying to overcome, but he was thankful that it was the only thing staving off his tears…

Now, he allowed himself to release all of the anger, all of the frustration, all of the _hurt_. Angrily, he kicked at his locker. Harder and harder, until a dent formed in the red metal. His foot throbbed violently, but he didn't care. Slowly, he hobbled over to the bench and sat down. He wished that he still had his water bottle… at least then he would have _something_ to occupy his mind. But now, all he had was pain and the wish that Adam was there to make it better. And almost as if some outside force had heard his wish, there was a knock on his door.

"Jay-Jay?" Adam asked tentatively. "Phil told me that you stormed back here like a tornado, and knocked over one of the Divas… are you OK?"

Jay ran a hand over his face slowly. "I'm fine, Adam. Just leave me alone."

"Listen, Jay, if this is about that thing with Lita… I honestly didn't know that she was going to do that. It was completely one-sided." Adam said, though there was a note of hesitation in his voice.

"Oh, really? Because it didn't look that way when you were thrusting at her like a wanton whore!"

Adam sucked in a breath. "Jay…"

Jay wanted to yell, to scream, to do _something_. But he couldn't. So all he did was lay back on the bench and close his eyes. "Just leave me alone, Adam."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

Jay felt bad for dismissing his boyfriend like that, but what else could he do? He didn't want to face him and say or do something that he would regret later on. But he also knew that dismissing him like that had hurt him as well. With a sigh, he eased his wrestling boot off of his foot to inspect the damage. It was swollen and red, but it didn't look like anything was broken (or hurt too badly). Testing the waters, he sat up and put weight on it. When he felt an immediate bite, he eased himself back down.

His phone vibrated in his gym bag. Leaning down, he opened it to see that he had received a new message from Lita. Rolling his eyes, he deleted it without even looking at it. He didn't want to hear what the skank had to say to defend herself. It was bad enough that she had to fake-date him for the show, but he drew a line at extreme physical contact. And Adam knew how he felt about that… he knew _exactly_ how he felt about that. Maybe that was what hurt so much. Adam knew, and he just didn't care.

He didn't even look when he received a new message, this time from Adam:

_**I'm not sure what's the matter, but when you're ready to talk, I'll be at the hotel…**_

**OOOO**

"I don't understand what the matter is, Jeff. I didn't mean for it to upset him, if it did. But I want to make it better." Adam rambled as he set the table in their hotel suite, taking out two candles.

Adam shot his best friend an uncertain look when the younger man started to play with the lighter. "Well, I'd be upset too if my boyfriend received a lap dance on live television and tried to act like it was nothing…"

"Can I trust you with that lighter? Nevermind." Adam said. "And like I said, I didn't mean to upset him. I didn't know about the lap dance."

"Why wouldn't you be able to trust me with the lighter?" Jeff asked, affronted.

Phil snatched it out of his hand. "Because you're a freakin' pyromanic."

"I am not!" Jeff whined.

"Don't be such a sour puss." Phil placated him, kissing him on the cheek. "If you behave, I'll buy you a jumbo bag of skittles on the way home."

"Really?" Jeff's emerald eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Really." Phil affirmed.

"Back to the matter at hand…" Adam said, even as he continued pulling Jay's favorite foods off of the tray (as much as he loved Jay, he wasn't about to try his hand at cooking for him. Last time, he had almost burned the house down.) "I really want to make him feel better."

"Well…" Phil trailed. "You have to remind him that he's the only man for you… or woman, for that matter. Just don't call him a woman. That wouldn't go over well."

"Yeah." Jeff agreed. "The world would end if Jay wasn't the macho-est man on earth. He has an image to keep up, after all."

Adam rolled his eyes. "What else?"

"Buy him flowers." Jeff snickered.

Adam smacked him upside the head. "Be serious, dude!"

"PHILLY!" Jeff screamed, frantically trying to fix his hair. "He… He… He hit me! He's mean! Punish him, Philly. And make him buy me more hair gel!"

"I'll buy you more hair gel if you shut your mouth for two seconds…" Phil muttered.

Jeff's eyes widened, before he let out a huff and muttered something about being 'unloved'. And then, with tearfilled eyes, he stormed off toward their own hotel room down the hall. Phil rolled his eyes, knowing that he would have to follow soon if he expected to be sleeping in the bed tonight. Jeff had quite the cruel streak when he felt that he had been wronged, and he had no problem making the Straight-Edge Savior sleep on the _floor_ until he was so sex-deprived that he couldn't take it anymore and caved.

"Just remember, he wants to know that he's loved. If you show him that, all you're problems will be solved." Phil said, before he followed his hurt lover.

Adam looked around, hoping that he would be able to do just that.

**OOOO**

Jay came back to the hotel a little over an hour later, almost startled to hear moans coming through the door. What the hell? Adam hadn't actually brought that skank back to their hotel room, had he? Furious, he frantically unlocked the door and stormed inside. And then, he froze in his tracks. Because there, on the bed, was his Adam. He slowly worked a thick, bright pink dildo in and out of his hole. When the swollen head brushed over that little bundle of nerves within him, his back lifted off of the bed in a beautiful arch.

Slowly, Jay approached the bed, mesmerized. Adam's eyes were open wide, focused on him, taking in his every movement. He was so close… but only Jay could take him over the edge. Jay's eyes trailed over the naked form, _so_ vulnerable. Before he knew it, he found himself bereft of his clothes, climbing onto the foot of the bed and watching as that thick, pink toy slid in and out… in and out… and then, it fell down onto the bed beside his baby. Their eyes locked as Adam climbed into his man's arms, nestling his neck.

And then, he slowly lowered himself onto Jay's newly formed erection. With one soft shove, Jay was on his back, and Adam was fully situated on Jay's girth. He swiveled his hips, desperately searching for that bundle of nerves that would… _yes_, there it was. Setting a hard, fast pace, he took all that Jay had to offer. Nails gently raked down Jay's pecs, memorizing every inch of his man. Leaning down, he stole a kiss. Jay deepened it, his tongue caressing the soft flesh of his lower lip, and he allowed the smaller man entrance.

"Fuck…" Jay muttered, pulling away and thrusting up to meet Adam's hips. A burst of white-hot pleasure shot down his spine, and he had to hold Adam's shoulders to keep himself grounded. "Where did this come from, baby?"

Adam smiled sweetly, about to answer when Jay's manhood brushed over that little bundle of nerves again. A moan tore from his lips as he lay against Jay's chest. "Just to tell you… I'm yours."

Jay's eyes widened. "Baby -,"

"No." Adam stilled his hips, ignoring Jay's whine of protest. "I love you, Jay. I only want you. You're the only man that I will _ever_ want like this… so please, baby, don't be mad anymore…"

Jay was at a loss for words, so he simply said. "I love you too."

When Adam started to move again, both felt that the end was unbearbly close. With a sigh, Adam intertwined their hands and leaned down to press their foreheads together. Seconds later, that coil within Adam burst and he came. Thick ropes of white coated Jay's stomach, and the sight caused him to reach his own completion. He exploded within his boyfriend, filling him to the brim.

Adam looked at him, before he offered him a soft smile. "I love you, Jay-Jay. Never doubt that."

Jay returned the smile. "I love you too."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
